The proposed Cancer Biology Training Program is a resubmission of an application for an institutional training grant. We request funds to support 2 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Despite all the advances made in cancer research, it has become the number one killer of people under 85 in the U.S. The goal of the Cancer Biology Training Program is to educate the next generation of cancer researchers to meet the growing demands for scientists trained in the multiple facets of cancer biology. The training program has 35 faculty mentors (22 men and 13 women) from 12 departments who are working together in the graduate program as well as in the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC), the NCI Designated Cancer Center of the University of Texas Health Science Center. The mentors have a strong record of funded research as well as one in training pre- and postdoctoral fellows. This training program is uniquely poised to train minority students because of our rich cultural heritage in South Texas. Predoctoral trainees will be recruited from students in the Integrated Multidisciplinary Graduate Program who have selected the cancer biology track. Trainees will be selected for their academic excellence and their dedication to cancer research. A key component of the program is the broad scope of training from molecular biology to clinical problems. In addition, the students will participate in cancer journal club as well as attend the cancer seminar series. Our program emphasizes training in scientific communication with opportunities to improve both oral and written skills. Postdoctoral candidates will have a Ph.D. or M.D. degree or equivalent. The postdoctoral trainees will have the same opportunities to obtain a diverse background in cancer research as well as training in communication. The broad training program and the large number of minority trainees attracted to our program make this a unique opportunity to enrich the diversity in the pool of future cancer researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A steady stream of new researchers is necessary to continue the fight against cancer, the primary cause of death in the U.S. The training of a diverse workforce is a key component to the next generation of scientist. Giving trainees a broad exposure to the many areas of cancer research will help them become part of the multidisciplinary approach to disease.